


I put the pain in paint and created art, and then you came along.

by Deanspain



Series: AUs, One Shots and practice in writing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Artists, Castiel is a cutie, Chasing dreams, Dean is cute idiot, Destiel - Freeform, Galleries, I mean sex, Jess is alive, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Practice in writing, Symbolism, Teasing, Understanding, artist!castiel, body worship kind of, frick frack, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanspain/pseuds/Deanspain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""I don't know. I'm not a smart person. I'm a simple mechanic so I don't have much to say about it so don't worry about disturbing me." He shrugged and looked up at Castiel.<br/>"I study art and the thing that I've learned is that it's the simple eyes that see the big picture. So may I ask you what do you see?" Castiel might maybe have looked down on the man's lips and maybe also licked his own, but that didn't matter.<br/>The man gave him an almost shy smile before looking over at the painting.<br/>"I don't know who the artist is or what his point with this painting was, but I honestly think it's bad.""</p><p>Or that one time the author had to work through her art block and wrote a AU where Castiel is an artist and Dean is a regular guy who doesn't know who Castiel is and criticizes Castiel's art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I put the pain in paint and created art, and then you came along.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm working on my art block and I have tried writing something every day. Mostly it's just stories that never get an end but I made it this time. It's nothing good or so but I don't wanna lose it so I'm posting it here!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little fic while I work on the next chapter of Give you my jacket. <3
> 
> -Cas

Castiel was quite proud of his art and when he had gotten the deal to put up his art in one of the biggest art galleries ever he had actually cried. Years of hard work had finally paid off and he could finally stop working in that horrible office, editing articles and photos for a famous magazine that paid him too little. Not to mention the fact that his boss, Naomi, was a horrible woman who would save a glamorous shoe rather than a human. Castiel didn't deny the fact that she was the best in her business and that she was quite amazing for creating it all by her own. The thing was that she wasn't his type of person and that was that. Now he didn't have to deal with her and she probably had already replaced him as soon as he had said that he was quitting. 

And now he was here. In his first international gallery with his art all around him, with people standing in huge crowds adoring and commenting every line he had ever drawn. Of course that the people looking at his painting didn't know that it was him. He hadn't gone out yet of who he was and such. It was better to say down for a bit before going public. Yeah, that was the reason. It wasn't like Castiel was totally batshit scared and nervous over being famous. Nope. Not at all.

Most of the paints were fairly new, but some old ones were thrown in. Castiel noticed that people didn't pay much attention to them, but he didn't mind. They were there as a private symbol of how far he had come. The theme was angels and demons. Castiel came from a strict christian family and the religion hadn't set him free as it should've. It used to squeeze him and trap him, make him hates himself for the thoughts he had and the love he didn't feel for women. It had dragged him to a fancy college where he had studied to be a priest. He hadn't been able to go through with it and instead he had dropped out and escaped with a little help from his brother, Gabriel, to Florida. There he met Benny who had worked in a tattoo studio. He thought Castiel how to draw and soon Castiel had found himself a new hobby. But then Benny had met Andrea and Castiel couldn't stay with them any longer. They wanted a house, kids and marriage and Castiel was kind of in the way. Castiel didn't mind it and moved instead to New York where Gabriel once again helped him to get a job in that magazine.Easy to say that his life had been quite a journey and the point of his art was to put his soul in those colours and lines. It was only natural to choose the theme of his life as a first collection. 

Castiel smiled as he saw people already discussing about a painting. This was his life now. Everybody said that he would now live a different life. It all was so big and new and Castiel's throat felt a bit too dry suddenly. 

After getting himself a glass of champagne, he walked around and watched how people walked around and looked at what he had created. It wasn't very quiet in the gallery, but it was rather calm and relaxed. Castiel liked how it was. 

Then he saw him. He who didn't look like he even belonged there. He was standing in one of the smaller rooms, studying one of Castiel's much older paintings. He had one eyebrow raised and Castiel could see that the man had green eyes, but he was too far away for Castiel to figure out which shade of green it was. 

Castiel's heart had started beating much faster and Castiel was feeling nervous. It was something about the way the man was standing, how his chest was moving with every breath he took and the way that his bowed legs were holding his whole weight. There was something warm, new, wild, heartbreaking and absolutely beautiful about that man. Castiel didn't even notice that he was walking towards him until the man turned around to look at him and Castiel died and was reborn again.

 The man's lips were plump, perfectly shaped and looked like the definition of tease. His jaw had to be hand designed by Da Vinci himself and the shade of those green eyes seemed like the only colour in the room. Soft freckles were playing out over that godlike face and the dirty blond hair gave you the feeling of a wild summer night.

"Hey. Umm can I help you?" The man asked with confident charm and a smirk. Castiel swallowed and shrugged.

"No. Not really. I'm just looking around. Not many people seem to be interested in these older paintings." Castiel licked his lips. Sure the man was drop dead gorgeous and made some very non-christian fantasies play out in his head, but he did have some standards. Hopefully.

"Oh, yeah. I noticed that, too. Honestly I came here to get away from the big crowd. My brother is totally obsessed with this dude that paints them. Not only that but his new girlfriend is too and I don't know how but I was kind of dragged here by them." The man scratched his neck, looking over at the painting.

Castiel remember painting it. It had been around four in the morning and he had just stopped fighting with his oldest brother Michael over the phone. His brother had yelled at him, saying that he would never be able to come back home and that he had turned his back on his family. It had hurt and Castiel hadn't stopped painting until the artwork had been done. It was rather simple. It was a dark painting with a lonely man in a big trenchcoat that stood next to a lonely highway while it rained. The only light came from a street lamp. It looked normal at first sight but if you looked closer you could see how the water drops fell a bit differently around the man's back. If you gave your eyes some time to adjust to the dark colours you could see how the water droplets marked wings that were in a tired, defeated position. The man held a phone in his hand while his head was turned up, looking up at the place he would never get to call a home again. Or maybe it had never been his home since he looked like he belonged with his feet on the ground. It was quite a depressing painting, but Castiel still saw a weak light in it so really it was a painting with darkness won by the smallest and strongest flicker of hope. Castiel was both fond and proud of it. He wondered what the man thought of it though.

"You seemed to be in deep thought when I came. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Castiel played his cards carefully.

"I don't know. I'm not a smart person. I'm a simple mechanic so I don't have much to say about it so don't worry about disturbing me." He shrugged and looked up at Castiel.

"I study art and the thing that I've learned is that it's the simple eyes that see the big picture. So may I ask you what do you see?" Castiel might maybe have looked down on the man's lips and maybe also licked his own, but that didn't matter.

The man gave him an almost shy smile before looking over at the painting.

"I don't know who the artist is or what his point with this painting was, but I honestly think it's bad."

Castiel really tried ignore that sucker punch.

"Oh? Why?"

"Well...It's unfair and gives you a lot of false hope." The man shrugged again and put his arms in his skin jacket.

"Hope? I don't see how you can even see any hope at all in this." Castiel was now really curious. This was something very different. He ignored the shame and guilt for lying to him.

"That's like the whole lie about the painting. First you see this whole depressing view and you think "yeah well that's how life is" and then you notice the wings and you realise that the dude is fallen and the painting gets even sadder. But then you notice how he's standing. He's relaxed and he's not watching heaven as much as he's just looking up at the stars. By now you have this feeling of him finding a new place to stay, live, be happy and a chance of a different life that's he's already looking forward to." Castiel was seriously standing there with an open mouth now. This man who had called himself "simple" had just seen through Castiel completely.

"And you don't like it?" Castiel's voice had dropped to a deeper tone now and he's heart had started beating faster for a different reason than him being nervous.

"Because..." The man turned around to face Castiel. They were standing closer now and Castiel's knees got weak at the sight of the man's eyes. There was only a soft hint of green left in those eyes, the rest was covered by a huge pupil that held all kinds of naughty promises.

"Because it makes you like the guy. Because it makes you feel sorry for him and because it makes you wanna help him. And all that is because you know how the world is and works. How lonely and cold it is, filled with bad people. It's a big fat lie showing the ugly truth about our world."

The man was looking down on Castiel's lips now.

"At least it can be f-fun." He tried to get his breathing under control.

"Yeah...Wanna make it fun with me?" That warm low voice, those hungry eyes and that evil smirk on those sinful lips took Castiel's voice away so he had to nod like an idiot. It was fine though. He didn't have to say anything or speak at all when the man pulled him close, kissing him like the world was ending. Castiel could swear that in that moment he had been on fire.

Castiel didn't know for how long they kissed or how many people saw them, all he knew was that once the man pulled away he took also all Castiel's breath with him. 

They stood there panting for a couple of minutes before the man smiled softly.

"I'm Dean, 25 year old mechanic with not much to give expect amazing sex and I live only twenty minutes from here."

Castiel smiled back at him.

"I'm Castiel, 27 year old artist with not much experience in bed but I'm a fast learner and got some good painting skills. I'm staying at that hotel five minutes from here."

Dean froze for a second, before he laughed.

"Shit. You're Castiel? The guy whose artwork I just said I dislike? The Castiel my brother has fangirled over for a year now?"

Castiel shrugged and combed his fingers through his hair. Fuck, he shouldn't have said who he was or he might have actually had a chance.

"Can't wait to see Sam's face when I tell him I fucked his favorite artist." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. Castiel couldn't be more thankful for that since it felt like he was going to fall.

"And if it's alright with you and Sam washes my car I might even take you home and show you up like  _my_  artwork?" Dean's words were bold but Castiel could hear that soft insecure sound. 

"I think...I would like that very much actually." Castiel's eyes were at Dean's chest as his hands slowly traveled up to rest at Dean's broad shoulders. He could feel rough muscles under it and oh good lord help him. 

"Well then. Show me the way to your hotel suite, Cas."

\--

Something beeped somewhere and Castiel needed to kill. After fumbling around for a bit he found his phone. He had two missed phone calls and one text message all from Gabriel. Castiel yawned as he opened the text. As soon as the text opened Castiel became very awake. 

It was a picture of him and Dean making out in front of Castiel's painting. In the corners you could see other people taking pictures of them. 

 _"You were quite the sight you two. You stole all the attention from the art to yourself and that pretty boy. When do I get to meet him and does he have a sister or a brother? -_  Gabriel

Castiel face was a tomato by now and he was sure that this was how he was going to die. 

"That's actually a pretty nice pic. Can you send it to me so that I can send it to Sam?" Castiel was suddenly aware of the warm  _naked_  body that was pressed against his back and behind.  _  
_

"Dean?"

"Let me just get my phone." The warmth disappeared for a while before it was back and Castiel didn't ever want it to be gone again.

"Okay. Send it to me." Dean's warm breath tickled Castiel's neck.

"N-no way. This is so embarrassing."  Castiel bit his lip as he closed his phone and threw it back on the bedside table. He could practically feel Dean's pout. 

"I have to have proof,Cas. Sammy won't believe me. Plus I have been gone the whole night. Gotta send a pic telling how good everything is with me." Dean kissed lightly at Castiel's neck as he arched his hips against Castiel's rear, making the artist gasp.

"Well send him something else." Castiel was not gonna let Dean send a picture like that to one of Castiel's biggest fans apparently. 

"Alright then. Say cheese!"

"What?" Castiel didn't even have time to react as suddenly a flash went off and in front of him he could see how a screen lit up with a new picture. Dean was behind him with a shit-eating grin of true proudness while Castiel still looked as worn out as after their third god damn round. His already messy hair was even messier, a true form of sex hair. His whole neck was covered in hickeys and his lips were red from all the kisses, bites and ... other activities. 

He didn't have time to stop Dean from sending it either.

"Dean! No! How could you?! I look ..! Dean!" He turned around to glare at the blonde idiot, but Dean just smiled at him and kissed him. It was unfair that Dean was a good kisser because Castiel lost himself easily in the kiss and didn't notice the second pic that Dean took of them kissing before he threw his phone over at some chair with his clothes. His whole focus back on the beautiful artist next to him.

\--

Sam had just been out on a run. He smiled when he saw a purple smoothie on the table and Jess sitting in her underwear eating eggs and bacon. He gave her a quick kiss before taking a sip out of his smoothie, 

"Your phone beeped. I think it was Dean." Jess informed him. 

Still drinking his smoothie he unlocked his phone, it was two texts from Dean. Not thinking, he opened the texts and choked on the blueberry smoothie while Jess laughed over his shoulder.

 He was going to kill his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and as always: every kudo, comment and bookmark is worth gold to me.
> 
> A big thank you to every person that has left kudos and comments on my works. <3  
> And to every person that has bookmarked and subscribed. <3  
> You're my motivation to writing.


End file.
